B-Robo Kabutack
is a Japanese television series and is the sixteenth series as part of Toei Company's Metal Hero Series of tokusatsu programs. It aired from February 23, 1997 to March 1, 1998. It is the first of the kiddie shows made by Toei in the Metal Hero Series line. Its opening theme is "Noble Honest Kabutack" (清く正しくカブタック, Kiyoku Tadashiku Kabutakku) sung by Takeshi Kusao who voiced the character Kabutack. The program is a partial sequel to B-Fighter Kabuto, as the B-Fighters show up in the series. Status as a "Metal Hero" series While it is commonly known that Kabutack and Robotack are part of the Metal Hero series, there is much debate on whether or not they are part of the Metal Heroes series. *During Super Hero Taihen, a list is presented showing each of the previous Metal Hero series, and Kabutack and Robotack are shown. However, Moerro!! Robocon is also shown along with the other shows, possibly meaning the list was not for all the Metal Hero shows that have aired, just the shows that were aired after the Kamen Rider series ended. *The designs for Kabutack and Robotack are stranger in appearance then the previous shows, due to the more Robocon-inspired design. However, they gain the ability to change into modes more similiar to other Metal Heroes. *The recent Super Hero Taisen Z showed another list of all Metal Hero series, and Kabutack and Robotack are not shown. Plot Dr. Torahiko Koenji is an eccentric genius who dug out the ancient writings from the oldest layer of the earth. He translated the writings and learned the existence of 13 "Star Pieces" that had been hidden across the planet. If one should obtain all the Star Pieces, any wish could be granted. To that end, Dr. Koenji built search robots, known as "B-robots", to find the Star Pieces. However a trio of such robots, led by Cobrander, were activated without their sleep-education program being completed and thus started to commit bad deeds across the town. Fortunately, a team, composed of three "good" B-robots, had completed the whole course of sleep-learning, and befriended Yuzuru Koenji, Dr. Koenji's grandson. With Yuzuru, and his friends Sayuri Mitaka and Kuranosuke Kichijouji, the three good B-robots and the gang begin their search of the "Star Pieces" while overcoming the misdeeds of the three "bad" B-robots. Characters Short for "Bio Elementary Electronic & Transform Locomotive Eexivision Robot," the Beetle-Robots, or B-Robot for short, are able to transform into the fighting Super Mode. However, the time limit the mode longs on depends on the B-Robo as the earlier models have shorter timespans compared to the later ones. Good B-Robots Evil B-Robots Notes: These four robots teamed up with the good B-robots to fight the Keeper of the Star Pieces and his "henchmen" (non-sentient beings previously possessed by Star Pieces) in a match of American football. Others * Yuzuru Kouenji * Kuranosuke Kichijouji * Sayuri Mitaka * Masatora Kouenji * Madoka Kouenji * Reika Ookubo * Akira Ogikubo * Miki Nakano * AP717 * Taro Koganei * Dr. Torahiko Kouenji * Captain Tomborg * Star Mind * Junichiro Kunitachi * Takuya Kai/'Blue Beet(Toy Verison)' * Kouhei Toba/'B-Fighter Kabuto(Toy Version)' * Robotack * Kamerock * Mog-Lucky * Takkard * Mimeena * Toraboruto * Darkrow * Kabados * Mightburn/Mighty Wonder Episodes Special/Movie B-Robo Kabutack: The Epic Christmas Battle (ビーロボカブタック, Bī Robo Kabutakku: Kurisumasu Daikessen) is a special that features cameos by Blue Beet from Juukou B-Fighter and the title hero from B-Fighter Kabuto. Songs ;Opening theme * *; **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending theme * *; **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: MASAKI **Artist: Takeshi Kusao Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as "幸田 磨衣子") * : * : Voice actors * : ** Takeshi Kusao appeared on screen as * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * AP717: * : * : Suit actors * Kabutack: ** Kabutack (Super Mode): * Kuwajiro: ** Kuwajiro (Super Mode): * Tentorina: * Cobrander: ** Cobrander (Super Mode), Capten Tomborg: * Ganirun: ** Ganirun (Super Mode): * Spidon: ** Spidon (Super Mode): * Sharkler: ** Sharkler (Super Mode): * Dangoron: ** Dangoron (Super Mode): * Gerotan: Notes * According to the Super Hero Taisen Z website, the Metal Hero franchise ends with B-Fighter Kabuto.